


More than a Match

by CinnaTwist



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Alpha Bruce Wayne, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Bounty Hunters, Breeding, Drugged Sex, Fake Marriage, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fuck Or Die, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Jason Todd, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:47:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21867757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinnaTwist/pseuds/CinnaTwist
Summary: Jason Todd is a bounty hunter, one of the best in the world. The only other person who can keep up with him is Bruce Wayne. His rival from Gotham City. When a new resort opens up under the guise of matchmaking centre, Jason reluctantly teams up with Bruce.Whoever thought that he would fall prey to the very same drug they're investigating.
Relationships: Jason Todd/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 8
Kudos: 264
Collections: Batfam Kinkmas Exchange 2019





	More than a Match

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Val_Creative](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/gifts).



Jason is panting heavily, chest constricting with every breath. He's hot and sticky all over, slick running down his thighs in rivulets. Whatever those bastards put in his drink is powerful. Strong enough to overwhelm his suppressants and discreet enough not to set off any of his usual defences. 

He curls in on himself in the hopes that it will provide some relief. Every part of his body is oversensitive. The expensive thousand thread count sheets feel like sandpaper. Chaffing and irritating his already feverish skin. 

" Damn-"

It isn't him who says it. With a great deal of effort, Jason glances up. He can just barely make out the silhouette in the door. It only takes one inhale of smoky scent blockers for him to know who it is. 

" Wayne. "

Sure enough, the man comes into sight. Towering over him in a way that sends chills down his spine.

" You're drugged " He states.

The alpha rumble does something to Jason. He twists towards Bruce, wanting to bury himself into the man's scent. He doesn't have to go far. Bruce leans forward enough to put a palm on his forehead. The relief he experiences is immediate. The skin on skin contact quieting some of his need for touch. 

Hesitantly, Bruce brushes his nose up against Jason's neck. Tentatively mapping out the bare expanse of skin. His hot breath bothers the sensitive flesh. The action draws an omega whine from Jason, one that he has to bite back with his teeth. The alpha must be sniffing for irregularities in his scent. 

" No shit sherlock. "

The aching tightness that has been building in his stomach unknots slightly. The smell and feel of alpha doing wonders at soothing his body. It isn't enough, though. He has a suspicion that nothing short of a good, and vigorous fuck would be sufficient. The thought made him shiver. Suddenly he’s much more aware of how good Bruce smells. Even underneath cheap cologne and blockers.

Bruce stares at him, startling grey-blue eyes intense. It's something that looks off from behind the shades Matches Malone usually wears. It's this that makes Jason realize that the alpha is still in disguise. Wearing a hideous ill-fitting green suit and an obnoxious fake moustache. Jason digs his fingers into the fabric. There’s a need inside of him to rip it all off. To strip the alpha bare and leave nothing but Bruce behind. 

He gets a questioning glance from the alpha. One that sees past all his guards and slices right into the very core of him. 

" I thought you said you could handle it? "

The words become a whisper against his ear. The alpha's hands are careful as they examine. Moving with purpose and diligence. It almost feels curious, the way he maps out Jason's body or maybe that’s the hopeful part of him. The little optimistic omega who wants for the man’s attention. 

Another gush of slick drenches his already unsalvageable boxers. 

" I could."

He had just miscalculated. Something that is now costing him dearly.

He knows that he’s in heat. That much is obvious. The symptoms line up with that of the case their investigating. The signs that ripple through him more intense than any of the few cycles he's gone through.

Jason stifles another whine. The omega part of him is desperate for more attention. 

Bruce's hands press into his blouse. Stroking the skin that they find there. The action provides very little relief, but Jason's leans into it.

" I didn't realize the wine had been tampered with."

It's a breathless admission. Bruce hums against his collar. Firm hand settling on his shoulder. 

" Clearly. "

There's the faint tickle of fake whiskers against Jason's mouth. Bruce close enough to kiss. Jason growls. He reaches up to rip the offending item off. The little hiss he gets from the alpha is satisfying. 

" Can it Bat. "

Moustache now gone Jason closes the distance between them with a kiss. It's hot and heavy full of the hazy hormones slowly overtaking his body. 

It’s new and strange but in a way that’s exhilarating for him. 

The feeling of an alpha’s body, the feeling of Bruce’s body. It makes something inside him curl up to the surface. An emotion Jason’s not quite ready to put a name to. 

In the beginning, he thought being intimate with an alpha would be the hardest part of the mission. As much as Jason didn't want to admit it. Working with alphas has always been impossible for him. He didn't expect taking on a case with The Bruce Wayne to be any different. 

Their rivalry throughout the community is well renowned. 

It’s unplanned but convenient. Eros is a new up and coming mating program that has an eerie 100% success rate. The resort specializes in pairings with the priority of procreating. Something that catches the attention of many powerful people in high society. As a lone omega with very alpha features it makes him the perfect candidate. 

The tests are rigorous. Both the blood test and personality one. A lesser person would break under the pressure, lose sight of their cover. Not Jason. He’s spent the last 4 months living as Missy McMann to get ready for this. Posing as a hot up n’ coming columnist in star city. One who reports the facts but isn’t afraid to get into the gossip of it all. 

Eros is too happy to buy into it. 

Everything according to plan. The only element of surprise is the alpha he ends up being paired with. 

Matches Malone. 

He knows it’s Bruce immediately. Despite the change in posture, scent and attitude. He knows it’s him without the smallest of hesitation. After all, how could he not know the man who always poaches his jobs? The thorn in his side since day one. He keeps his expression and body language happy and interested. Even when Matches is a little too handy in his introduction. Jason hates the way his heart speeds up. Bruce looking at him with a knowing very ‘unmatches’ grin. 

He doesn’t want to team up but when the alpha suggests a 30/70 split giving him the lions portion. Well- Where’s the harm in working together?

That’s how he finds himself as Missy’s Malone. The spunkie young wife of a very powerful mob boss. Their courting is intense but short. It gets them to the altar and to the next stage of the program. 

The breeding. 

Jason’s done well avoiding it up until now. No matter how sensual their touches in public they both keep their distance in private. Never crossing the line and keeping sharp in their infiltration. The drug that they come across is the stuff of nightmares. A heat inducer that will send you into a heat so intense you’ll die in agony if left unbred by an alpha. 

The first attempts are so easy to avoid. The food, the drinks- Bruce insists on feeding him from his plate and cup always. Something that’s equally romantic and irritating to the staff. It works out well. They hadn’t had any problems at all- well until now. 

He should have known it’d be in the wine. Even if the bottle had been sealed and corked. 

It’s equally irritating as it is painful.

Bruce's cups his breast. Caressing his sensitive chest and pulling a hiss from him. 

" Jason. "

The sensual touch does nothing but stroke the growing flames inside him. Bringing his attention back to the emergency heat he's being drawn into. 

While typically this would be the point for his mind to start becoming hazy. He realizes that things are getting sharper and more defined. Every part of his body where Bruce isn't touching is tortuously aching. 

" Fuck it hurts. "

Bruce frowns at him. Swiping a thumb over the pert nipple through his blouse. Jason has to bite his lip. A pitiful noise blossoms from his throat. Even to his own ears, it sounds full of suffering. 

" Stage one exhibits regular heat symptoms. Stage two escalated pain and sensitivity. Stage 3 delirium and-"

Jason hisses. Pressing his chest up against Bruce's hand. He's read the dossier as well. He knows what will happen if an alpha doesn't guide him through his heat. The information they got from a resort worker. A kind omega who had luckily made it through. 

Unluckily, with the help of an alpha coworker who took advantage. 

" I know- I already know. Just do it. "

It's as close to verbal consent as he's going to give. Judging by the expression on Bruce's face, he's also not eager to press for a more precise answer. 

Jason draws the alpha in for a kiss. Unable to stop the moan that spills out at the contact. Bruce tastes amazing. Like the expensive bourbon, he had with dinner. This isn't the way he thought this would happen. Despite their undeniable attraction, Jason didn't want to do this undercover. 

Not as Missy and Matches- but as Todd and Wayne. 

Bruce brushes his chest again. Hands luxurious and soft in a strange way. Jason hikes up his leg. Desperate to get more of the alpha against him. His breath hitches. Unwillingly, he breaks apart the kiss to breathe in oxygen. 

Sharp jaws snap forward, causing Jason to flinch. The alpha’s muzzle is right in the crook of his neck. His sharp teeth are seeking the scent gland that resides there. A shiver travels through him. He knows that Bruce won't bite him. At least not on purpose. Still, a bare neck to an alpha is a siren call. One that would be impossible to resist in the throes of mating.

" Collar. "

It sounds like a demand, but Jason knows Bruce is asking. There's a thick ring of leather in the dresser across the room. One he bought for just this purpose. Bruce pulls back from him slightly. Causing a vicious pain to go slicing through him.

He grits his teeth hard to pull back any sound. His body clenching in pain. Bruce clearly isn't immune to the display. The alpha attempts to comfort him with gentle strokes. An action that's a hindrance more than a help. 

" Second drawer. "

He manages to force out through his teeth. The alpha is very reluctant to leave the bed. Jason hardly cares why when it stands the risk of creating a mating bond. It isn't until Bruce shifts another fraction away that he realizes why.

The raw agony that follows the movement blinds him. His abdomen twists into itself like a Chinese puzzle. Causing him to scream. His throat constricts at the action. Making him contort against the sheets. The friction feels needling. As if it could tear flesh from bone.

Bruce's hand on him is the only thing that puts a stop to it. 

There's a cold sweat over his body. Though he barely notices anything besides the raw nerves. He keeps his eyes firmly shut, trying to focus on anything but the flash of hot anguish. 

Bruce wastes no time in shedding his clothes. The last bit of Matches Malone falls to the hotel floor. Another time it might be laughable. The way the alpha undresses while keeping contact with some part of Jason. Not now, however, not when the memory of the pain is still fresh.

" It's okay. "

Bruce attempts to soothe him by pushing his sweaty bangs out of his face. The action itself is useless, but the feeling of large alpha hands does wonders. The muscles of his thighs cramp painfully. The fever under his skin turning into a full blaze.

" Just- forget the collar. Hurry up. "

Bruce brings their mouths together again. His lips are much more urgent this time around. They're unable to make it anything sweet or sexy despite Bruce's attempts. It's like the two of them are drowning. Both struggling to break the surface of intense pheromones and heat.

Bruce's hand skates down his sweat-damp body. Attempting to alleviate some of the rawness there. For the first time of the night, Jason is grateful for his attire. The revealing number makes it easy for them to establish skin on skin contact. The thin lace of his crop top leaves his midriff, shoulders and arms bare. While the long lace pants have slits up the side that nearly reach his hips. The perfect outfit for a new wife showing off for his husband. It’s also easy to move in, a great help in making the rounds at the beach barbeque earlier.

" You're burning up. "

It's hard to believe when Bruce is the one that feels feverish. Jason rakes his nails down the expanse of his back. Frantically drinking in the cocktail of hormones he can now smell. No longer hidden by the blockers on the clothes. 

" Do something about it then. "

The alpha does. As the last pieces of omega clothes come off, Jason feels a little more like himself. His body entirely on display for Bruce. Missy Matches now on the floor with his husband. Well, except the mating collar around his neck. 

A gift from Bruce, something the alpha doesn’t remove. 

"It would be easier on your stomach."

The words make his insides flip-flop. The last thing he wants is to do that. He’s never presented for an alpha before. The idea of completely submitting to this one makes his stomach turn. Bruce seems to pick up on that without him saying anything. Still, Jason feels the need to say it out loud.

" Like this. " 

Bruce nods. 

With the amount of slick cascading down his thighs, foreplay is unnecessary. Jason doesn't think he's ever been this wet before. The drug is clearly having potent effects on his body. He tells himself that as Bruce's bare manhood brushes against his thigh, coaxing another spurt of wetness from his body. 

The alpha is awkward and rough. Jason can tell he's trying to be careful. Inhaling the pheromones in the air certainly not helping any. Jason lets his eyes wander downwards, taking in the full size of the shape of his girth. 

A curious sound escapes him when he notices the sheer mass that is Bruce. The alpha perks at the sound and follows his gaze. He receives a predatory grin in return. Bruce intentionally drags the leaking head of his cock across his skin. Leaving a thin line of pearly fluid behind.

He's marking him. Covering Jason's fertile fragrance with his own alpha musk. Bruce shifts so he's on top of him. The heavy unyielding weight of him somehow cools his feverish skin. 

They kiss again this time a little less desperate. Bruce seems in no rush to teach Jason to use his trembling lips. Encouraging him to take more and use his tongue. 

It's too much yet not enough. Heavy, hot hands make their way around his body. Stroking and feeling for the most sensitive places. Bruce's fingers skirt down his side. Pulling a sharp gasp out of him. 

" Open. "

Is clear the alpha means his legs when he gently pats the muscle there. Timidly Jason does as he told. Allowing Bruce to settle between them. Like this, their cocks press against each other. The friction is both slippery and gratifying. 

This time Bruce ignores his lips in favour of his collar. Nipping the sweaty skin that he finds. It's close enough to Jason's mating glands that bursts of pleasure zip through him, making him arch his hips and press up into the man.

The answering sound from Bruce is remarkably deep. It encourages him to melt against the bed and submit. An action that feels wonderful to do for the alpha.

The wicked fingers slide down Jason's body to his waiting cunt, wasting no time in playing with the wet hole. It feels amazing. Such a relief that Jason gasps in pleasure.

The alphas fingers are deliciously thick. The way that they slip into Jason with ease has his toes curling. Bruce clearly knows what he's doing. His two digits twist against his most delicate spots with precision. 

Jason closes his eyes, getting lost in the pleasure. Like this, he can pretend that they are somewhere else. That this is a regular heat and Bruce is his reliable partner. Anything is better than the morbid truth underneath it all.

Bruce cups his sensitive chest in a way that makes him moan. It draws Jason back into the present. Forcing him to look at the man. The alpha's gaze is smouldering. His splendid thumb drawing circles around his nipple.

" Focus on me. "

Bruce's sharp fangs nibble at his ear. The promise of a bite is enough to keep him still and pliant. Jason shouldn't want it. He shouldn't be so weak to pleasure. But yet here he is, being betrayed by his own body. His sinfully hot cunt is practically weeping, begging for whatever Bruce will give it. 

" Stunning." 

It's a soft whisper but Jason hears it regardless. His fingers curl into the sheets at the compliment. Another finger joins at his wetness. Stroking with a gentle pressure that is encouraging him to open up.

Jason’s body bears down on it without shame. The digit slips in with ease. Bruce hums, flexing his fingers with consideration. Seeming to search for the spot inside of Jason that will make him scream.

It only takes a close graze to bring him to orgasm. 

The squirt of his slick makes a mess of Bruce's fingers. It's dirty and audible, so much so that he turns red. His legs are trembling from pleasure. Orgasm crashing into him with the weight of a truck.

His cock spurts as well. Hot fluid pumping out over his stomach. Jason twists with the intensity, but Bruce holds him through it, keeping him in place to take every wave of pleasure. It feels devastating, his body far too sensitive. 

Bruce's expression turns predatory. Eyes intense on Jason's every move. Before, Jason would have felt self-conscious. Not now though, not after a month of working together. Like this, he feels sexy and powerful. The alpha continues to work him through with loud, slick sounds. 

Jason shudders, aftershocks gently tingling down his spine and back. 

" Beautiful. "

The alpha raises his fingers to his mouth. Hot tongue coming out to lap at the sweet fluids there. The sight is mesmerizing. Jason can't look away as the man eagerly tastes him. 

It's this moment that he realizes that he desires this man. He wants him in his cunt and in his body. He wants to taste Bruce in the same intimate way and have the alpha cum inside him, filling him up to the brim with his seed. 

" Ready? "

The words are soft, but Jason is no fool. He can see it in Bruce's gaze that the alpha is ready to take him. Primal urges close to the surface and whispering for the man to fuck and knot. 

Jason licks back the saliva in his mouth. 

" Yea-"

He pauses before nodding. The action is small but definite.

" I'm ready. "

The shaky exhale the alpha does after lets Jason know he's nervous too. With a restraint the omega can appreciate, Bruce spreads him open. He's deliciously warm all over which makes it easy. His legs fit over the alpha's hips flawlessly. 

The first touch of Bruce' cock against him sends a bolt of pleasure through him. It's big just like it looks but delicious in a way that Jason can't wait to have. The gentle rolling of Bruce's hips is smooth. 

Encouraging Jason's body to open up and take him.

The promise of cock tastes sweet on Jason's tongue. Subconsciously he tightens his hold of Bruce's hips, trying to get the magnificent piece inside of him. 

" Shh, Jay, it's alright. You're going to get it. "

Bruce kisses his face. He leaves a gentle trail all the way to his lips. Jason is desperate when the man's mouth meets his. There's a hint of salt there that makes Jason realize he's crying. 

The frustration inside him so much it's spilling from his eyes. He's about to prompt the alpha again when finally- finally he starts to push inside. 

The thickness is en0ough to make him choke. His walls stretch willingly. Though it doesn't excuse the fact that he's massive. A whine breaks from Jason's throat. It's a seamless blend of pain and pleasure. Not one feeling tipping the scale. 

" That's it. Open up for me. "

There's a wild part of Jason that wants to tell him to shut up. Remind the alpha that he's not the one taking the massive girth. That part of him is weak, however. Too busy crying out for more cock and deeper. 

It's the piece of him that wants to have pups. 

He recoils from the thought so violently he spears himself all the way down on Bruce. The alpha chokes. Collapsing from the sudden movement. Cock to the hilt inside of Jason's warm, inviting heat. 

All the way in him raw. 

" F-Fuck. Breeding-"

He trips over his words. It's much more cohesive in his head. Though one look into Bruce's eyes tells him the mistake has already been made. The rumbling purr he gets from Bruce is low and warm. The sound echoes in his very bones. The vibrations and smell of happy alpha make him melt into the bed. 

" Is that what you want? You want me to breed your sweet little hole Jay?"

The high pitched whine that follows is embarrassing. Bruce seems to take it as encouragement. He rolls his hips, the steady movement sends shocks of pleasure through him. The large body on top of him adjusts. Powerful forearms frame his head, efficiently trapping him. 

The position makes him feel small. Nothing but Bruce filling his senses. The man's lust and musk are intoxicating.

" Shit- no. I-"

Bruce starts to pull his cock out. The slow drag is pleasurable and sweet. Jason hasn't been with many alpha's in his life, but he knows already this man is the biggest. He curses as he tightens his thighs. It works well to hold Bruce where he is. 

" What? I thought you said no? Don't you want me to put on a condom?"

Jason hisses. Leave it to Bruce to be a dick about this. Thankfully he doesn't really need the man's cooperation as much as he needs his knot. 

Jason's thighs and legs are the most muscular part of his body. Even though he and Bruce are the same size. Jason knows he's stronger here. He tenses hard and shifts down at the same time. Effectively drawing the alpha deep into his body. 

" Oh- fuck. "

The sound feels like it comes from the very depths of him. Bruce's cock is striking a chord deep in his bones. It's godly. Jason's pretty sure he could wax pages and pages of poetry about the feeling alone. What a sensation.

Bruce says something. His lips are moving though the words sound far away. All Jason can hear is the pounding of his pulse. Blood rushing in his ears at an extreme volume. He isn't sure what kind of noise he makes. His throat vibrating makes him think it's a whine. 

All he knows is it gets the alpha to move. 

Bruce wastes no time in fucking him. Each powerful thrust rocks his entire body, shifting the bed beneath them. It's so different to feel the man this way. He's fought him in hand to hand combat. Sparred with him and felt the strength behind his blade. 

Like this though the power is still there but instead of just feeling it. Jason's taking it. 

" Tight-"

Bruce's pleasure is loud. His scent and body scream how he's feeling. Broadcasting his scent and delight in waves. Jason runs his nails up the man's back, gripping tightly and holding on. He's being such a good omega for the man. 

He knows because this is his reward. He's so good that Bruce is rewarding him. There's the telltale promise of knot against his hole. It feels too big to fit. Jason's sure he's never had anything this size in his body before. 

The thought thrills him. Bruce would be his first. The first to knot him completely. The first to plug him up. 

The first to breed him. 

The thought drives him wild. Bruce's thrusts pick up with intent. Every meeting of their bodies is a bit more forceful. The snapping of his hips is straight and precise. No longer aiming for the over-sensitive bundle of nerves. Instead, trying to get deeper. 

Jason feels impatient. Despite Bruce's strength, his body won't give in. He's about to snap at the alpha when smart fingers play with his entrance. 

Oh. 

Bruce's digits press alongside his manhood. The subtle burn there is intoxicating. They're much better at stretching him as well, hooking and massaging in a valiant effort to open Jason up. 

He grinds against the fingers and cock best he can. His legs are a trembling mess that makes any kind of moving difficult. Still, the omega tries. Wanting nothing more than to prove to the alpha how much he wants his cock. 

Bruce's hand slips. No doubt because of the excess slick that is ruining the bed beneath him. Jason feels the growl more than he hears it. Sharp teeth edge at the mating band around his neck. 

Bruce's mating band. 

The razor teeth that clamp over his glands are so sharp he barely feels it. The knot that forces in, however, he feels every swollen inch. Jason cries for it. The inflated anatomy presses against his prostate. 

It forces him to cum hard and unrelenting. The omega part of him singing as hot, fertile seed spills into him. Bruce keeps him still so he can take it all, tilting his pelvis in a way that Jason knows it'll stick. The alpha actively breeding him and keeping him in the best position for it.

Bruce doesn't let him move, just keeps him steady to take every spurt. His lower abdomen feels a little discomfort from just how much sperm is in him. 

The alpha laps at the wound on his neck apologetically, cleaning up the blood and saliva that's sure to be there. Jason's throat, legs and hips ache wonderfully. The feeling of being so thoroughly ravished lulling him to dream.

For a minute he thinks he hears Bruce say something. Though the siren call of sleep erases the idea from his mind. The warmth of the alpha stays with him even as he drifts off. 

He sleeps well. Maybe too well. When he comes back into consciousness, gentle hands are running through his hair. It feels good and soothes the raw parts of him that ache. It takes little to nothing else to get him to start purring. 

" You're awake. "

Bruce's voice is gruff. As if the man hasn't slept. Jason shifts and winces when he finds the knot inside of him still firmly in place. What felt like hours must have only been a few minutes or at most an hour. 

" Fuck. "

His voice cracks from the dryness. The affirmative sound he gets back makes him groan. He can only remember bits and pieces. More so in the beginning than towards the end. Well besides the knot. He remembers that graphically.

His body as well if the sweet contentment strumming through him means anything. 

" Your heat broke early. "

There's hesitance to the words. Jason can understand why. An omega's heat usually only ends early if they are successfully bred. His mouth goes dry at the thought. Not that he would let Bruce know he's nervous. 

" I bit you as well. Sorry. "

Jason's hand flies to his neck. He presses his fingers against the tender area. Immediately wincing when making contact. It's pretty deep if the pain is anything to go by. It'll take months to fade and heal. 

Maybe even years. 

" Ss'alright. For the mission. "

They've long since past the mission. Jason knows that. Still, he holds onto his words like a lifeline.

A heavyweight sits in his stomach, fluttering like butterflies. It's so easy to tell it means even without taking the test. The feeling is alien, yet readily identifiable.

It's the weight of a new life.

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written BruJay before but I hope they're in character. Omega Jay is my jam, I hope I get to write more in the future.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it @Val_creative I definitely had a blast writing.
> 
> For brief context; The resort is known for matching wealthy alphas with omegas of good breeding so they can marry and have an heir. Bruce goes undercover and Matches and Jason ends up running into him because SURPRISE their results pair them as a perfect match. They decide to team up and speed through the process by getting married and mating. Which leads to Jason getting drugged and this scene here!
> 
> Hopefully, it isn't too confusing. As much as I wanted to write plot I knew that porn is the most important this here. 
> 
> Enjoy~


End file.
